Clash
by mrs. briefs997
Summary: Rin, Goten, and Trunks had always been friends, until one day that wasn't all they were. Lines became blurred, and suddenly the friendship between them threatens to be torn apart as the strongest teenagers on Earth compete for Rin's love. To have one, she would have to let go of the other. If only she didn't love them both. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N: This story is most definitely A/U, just letting y'all know :3. I got the idea for this from a picture I found on deviantart, although sadly I forgot to see who the artist was or else I would've mentioned them (I'll hopefully get around to it in the next chapter; it's the cover photo for this story) Anyway I hope you all enjoy and reviews are deeply appreciated! (Buu Saga and GT events are ignored)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, dbz belongs to Akira Toriyama, yaddahyaddahyaddah.**

* * *

Blood. It was everywhere. The day she got into a car accident with her parents was filled with the memory of its tainted color splattered all over the car. Rin had been scared to death, thinking the blood she was seeing was her own. Little did she know, it belonged to her now dead parents.

She had only been five when it happened, so she didn't have much memory of them. Sometimes she could see blurry images of laughter and kind smiles, but that was it. It had happened so suddenly she didn't even have time to react. A large truck had spun into the front of their car uncontrollably, and try as he might, Rin's father could not evade the fatal blow.

It had been a miracle that the girl had survived, a mystery that was yet to be solved. She'd been too young to know what was going on, so her grandmother had simply told her that her parents had moved far away and they wouldn't be coming back. Of course, she was able to comprehend that her grandmother was serious, so this is what had started her crying.

She'd been handed over to her grandmother, Miri, as her guardian. When they gathered all her belongings and left, Rin's face had immediately lit up upon laying eyes on the enormous mansion she would soon call home. Miri's husband had inherited his parents' fortune when they passed away, leaving it to his wife when he in turn died of lung cancer, along with his home. It also happened to be across the street from Capsule Corp, home of the ever influential Briefs family.

Rin's grandmother was good friends with Bulma Briefs, the current president of Capsule Corp, and often went to visit her. At first Rin detested these occasional visits to the Briefs house, she thought them to be long and boring, but then she met someone that would drastically change her opinion.

/

"But I don't wanna go to Bulma's house Grandma, it's boring there!"

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't leave you in here all by yourself now can I? That wouldn't be very responsible of me."

"It doesn't matter, I still don't want to go!" an irritated Rin huffed, crossing her tiny arms around her chest, pouting. She hated it when her grandma did this to her, it was completely unfair! They never did anything Rin wanted to do, and she was feeling especially frustrated that day. First, Nana had been too busy to but her an ice cream cone, then she had claimed she was too tired to take her to the park and play. It was always the same tiresome excuse.

"If you come I'll take you out for ice cream after," Miri said persuasively after trying every other trick in the book and failing. She didn't understand why her granddaughter was always so eager to contradict her, even at such an early age. She had previously thought it was just because her parents had died and it was only a phase she was going through, but it had been almost a year since they were gone and she still hadn't changed one bit.

"Really!" Rin cried excitedly, her eyes widening as she realized her mistake. "Ok, but I still hate going there," she muttered after a second, toning down her emotional level. She didn't want Nana to think she could get away with forcing her to go that easily even though she really wanted the ice cream.

"Ok then, let's get going," Miri urged, taking Rin's small hand and leading her towards the door. She didn't want to give her any time to regret her answer, after all, she had some very important things to talk over with Bulma.

They soon arrived at the looming black gate that surrounded the large grounds of the Capsule Corp. mansion. Rin had just pressed her finger to the buzzer when the huge doors opened suddenly, revealing a smiling Bulma Briefs standing with a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"It's about time you got here, I was beginning to get worried," she said with a raised brow after taking a tentative sip of the hot green liquid, her unoccupied left hand resting akimbo on her hips. "Well, let's go inside before we boil out here, it must be at least one hundred degrees!"

"One-hundred and two," Rin corrected, proud to have been able to know something the genius didn't. Before she had met Bulma, Rin had thought herself to be pretty smart. She'd ended up promising herself to show her up every time she got the chance after finding out the blue haired heiress was indeed a genius; although she was missing her usual drive because she hadn't gotten her way with her grandmother earlier.

"Well, thanks for correcting me," Bulma smiled appreciatively, ruffling the small girl's fire-red hair as she playfully ushered her inside. She knew of the child's determination to become smarter than her, and she thought it to be wonderful. It was too bad her son didn't take very much interest in the things she did; he could learn a thing or two from Rin.

"Nana who's that?" Rin asked curiouslybas the living room came into view after entering Bulma's home, pointing her small at a lavender-haired boy that looked about her age. He was casually seated on the couch watching TV and eating chips, occasionally laughing when something funny appeared on the screen.

"Oh I forgot you haven't met my son, Trunks. Say hi Trunks, this is my friend's granddaughter, Rin," Bulma urged, turning the television off with a black remote and practically shoving the poor boy off of the plush leather couch.

"Mom! I was watching that!" the boy named Trunks protested haughtily, scrunching up his facial features in annoyance while gathering his bearings. His ocean-like eyes finally focusing on the pair of guests standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

Upon closer inspection, Rin realized the boy was really cute, his naturally handsome looks making her blush slightly. She had never been good with strangers, especially not boys like him. "H-Hi, my name's Rin," she found herself mumbling, waving shyly at the breathtaking boy.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted back when he realized she had spoken to him, his lips curling up in a smile. Her pretty face interested him enough to forget about his mom, and he walked over to this seemingly shy girl.

"You guys go ahead and play in the garden while Miri and I do some catching up," Bulma called behind her shoulder, already headed toward the dining room. "Be nice Trunks."

"Yeah okay Mom," he replied, barley having heard her. For a split second before reaching Rin, a strange feeling made itself known in his chest. At too quick heartbeat, a sharper intake of breath. He was confused, but he quickly pushed back these thoughts and beamed up at the girl with a dazzling close-eyed smile that only he could've pulled off.

"Well, come on Strawberry, do you really want to just stand around all day gawking at me like that? There's plenty of more entertaining things to do in the garden," Trunks said, casually carding his digits into his lavender hair with one hand and holding out the other to the now befuddled girl.

Rin stared at his hand for a bit before taking it gingerly, clumsily lacing her fingers as best she could with Trunks'. "How come I've never seen you here before?" she asked as he lead her outside, struggling to keep up with the lavender head's quick strides. Her young mind was full of questions for this interesting new boy, and she intended to know the answers to all of them by the end of the day. "And don't call me Strawberry; I know my hair is a strange color," she added with a small mutter, making sure that the current sour expression she was wearing was visible to the slightly taller boy. It was bad enough that her grandmother always pointed out her hair's unique hue; she didn't need next-to-strangers making the assumption that she was okay with it.

"What was that? You should really speak up when you talk, I didn't hear a word you said," he advised as soon as they entered the animal-filled garden that his grandparents cherished so dearly, smirking when she stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. He almost regrettably let go of her hand and patted the soft patch of grass next to him as he took a seat on the ground, motioning for her to sit down beside him.

Her soft pink lips were set in a slightly irritated pout, grudgingly giving in to the boy's requests as he smiled kindly at her. A strange feeling warmed her heart as she made contact with the ground, her big brown eyes glued to Trunks' gentle yet mischievous face.

When she'd first entered the Briefs' household she'd thought he was somewhat rude, but his soft smile quickly altered her opinion. She'd never interacted with anyone other than her grandmother and Bulma. And despite how much she loved her Nana, she new that her small heart had always yearned for something more. Even at the tender age of five, she felt the emptiness that came with losing loved ones. She wanted a friend of her own, someone that could make her laugh, smile, and feel comfortable; someone to help her get rid of that empty feeling.

"I said, how come I've never seen you here before? Isn't Miss Bulma your mommy?" she said a little louder, not wanting to have to repeat herself again.

"Hey that's much better! And the answer to your question is simple. My dad always wants me to train with him so that one day I can become the strongest fighter in the world. But if you ask me I think he only trains me because he doesn't want his best friend's son, Goten, to become stronger than me. He's got this bitter rivalry with the guy ever since he defeated him a while back. Anyway, I've beaten Goten up a bunch of times already at his house and in some tournaments, but my hard-headed dad won't have any of it!"

Rin was completely absorbed in his story, not having ever heard of the concept of fighting for fun or enjoyment. Her grandmother had done too good of a job making sure she was safe, so she had little knowledge of anything that Trunks was talking about. She wasted no time at all in asking every question that crossed her mind, finding great interest in the blue eyed boy and everything his stories had to offer.

They conversed for hours (which was a miracle in itself since they were five-year-olds) and didn't stop until Rin had to leave, eventually switching the subject of the conversation over to her. And when Trunks had finally gotten her to tell him more about her life, she'd even gone as far as to tell him about her parents and the sadness they had left behind in their passing. It was something she'd never had the courage to speak about to anyone, not even her grandmother. Yet she had poured her heart out to the young heir of Capsule Corp.

They parted ways reluctantly and promised they'd talk more when they saw each other again, bright smiles on both of the children's faces as Rin left that first day.

/

"I can't believe how much she's changed, it's a miracle!"

"I've never seen him so enthusiastic to see anyone other than Goten, I don't have the slightest idea what's gotten into him!"

Bulma and Miri sat comfortably in the Capsule Corp. dining room, sipping green tea as they enthused over how much their children (or grandchildren) had changed. It'd been two weeks since little Rin had met Trunks, and they continued to be content in each other's company, always anticipating the moment in which they'd get to see each other again.

"Trunks usually keeps to himself and doesn't talk very much to other children his age, but he was immediately friendly with Rin. I think their friendship was destined to be the second they laid eyes on each other," Bulma continued to muse, her slender fingers tracing light circles around the edge of her now empty cup, a knowing smile gracing her lips as she stared down at the table. She'd been trying to find a new friend for Trunks for quite a while, but each time she'd set him up on a playdate it'd always end up in a fist-fight. It was an understatement to say that Trunks' instant connection to Rin was a relief; Bulma was finally able to focus on her occupation and be worry-free about Trunks.

"Oh you and your silly superstitions. Still, Trunks is the first person Rin has called a friend; I haven't seen her smile this much since before the car accident," Miri admitted. with a rueful shake of her head. Her granddaughter had been increasingly distant as more time progressed, and she had been quite relived to say the least when she'd found out that Rin had become great friends with Bulma's son.

At that moment rushed footsteps echoed into the dining room hall, followed by heavy breathing and high pitched giggles. "Mom! Gohan just called and said that he and Goten are on their way here!" Trunks cried out breathily, struggling for air as he wiped a bead of sweat off his dampened forehead. As soon as the words left his mouth a flustered Rin burst into the room and crashed face-first into the lavender head's back, knocking both of them into the ground.

"Good heavens Rin why don't you pay attention to where you're going? Are you ok darling?" the old woman asked, helping the small child up and checking her for any injuries.

"I'm fine Nana, but Trunks' back feels harder than a rock!" she replied quickly, rubbing her forehead as she spoke, brown eyes sending a glare in his direction.

"Hey it wasn't my fault you couldn't even see something that was right in front of your face!" he retaliated loudly, glaring back at the the girl with just as much vigor. Despite their usually calm friendship, they occasionally let each other's fiery tempers get the better of them, and it almost always ended up in some kind of competition to prove which of them was the better person.

"Trunks how many times have I told you not to speak to a lady like that? Sometimes you're so much like your father it scares me," Bulma scolded lightly, shaking her head at the children's antics. "When did Gohan say they were going to arrive?"

Trunks opened his mouth to respond but was cut short by Rin's quicker reaction. "He said they were almost here and it would take them fifteen minutes at most to arrive," she said. Her innocent smile turned into a satisfied smirk at his irritated glare, barley containing her ability to suppress the laughter that almost choked its way out as his eye began to twitch in frustration.

"She asked me not you, crybaby Rin," he snapped in annoyance, using her most hated nickname knowing it would upset her. Even though he loathed to see her in any kind of pain, he couldn't help teasing her to the point where she would cry in frustration at any given opportunity, knowing full well that she'd do exactly the same thing if their situations were reversed.

"I told you not to call me that anymore you meanie!"

"Yeah well I can call you whatever I want 'cuz-"

"That's enough you two! Someone's at the door and I'm willing to bet that it's Gohan and Goten," Bulma scolded lightly, stepping in before it could get any worse, thanking her lucky stars that Gohan and Goten had chosen the perfect moment to arrive.

"Oh yeah! Now Rin can finally get to meet Goten!" Trunks cheered, his demeanor reverting to its original excited state. Grabbing her by the hand, he quickly took off in the direction of the entrance to the large mansion, only stopping when they had finally made it to their destination.

"Trunks!" a particularly loud and cheerful voice called out excitedly before Rin was even able to see the two faces that awaited them outside. A peek of raven hair was visible through the side of the doorway just before a small body came barreling into an unsuspecting Trunks, shoving him roughly into the linoleum floor of Capsule Corp's front lobby.

"What the heck Goten! Get off of me you stinking snake! Only you would do that to a person that was completely off guard!" a startled Trunks yelped out angrily. Only a second had passed after his loud tirade of words when his patience ran out, and instead of waiting for Goten to pick himself up he shoved the spiky haired boy off of him, a satisfied look spreading across his face at the loud "oomph" Goten made as he landed.

"Aww come on Trunks I was just playing around, you don't have to be so grumpy about it!" he pouted playfully, dusting himself off as he stood up. "Can we go inside your room and play with your toys now? You promised we'd play the other day that I beat you at rock paper scissors!"

"You might want to rethink that statement after you just crashed into him," another voice pointed out, causing Rin to spin around in surprise. She had been too busy watching the boys argue to notice the second visitor. He was tall, his light skin and raven black hair contrasting against his sturdy build. He wore a school uniform with the Orange Star High School badge pinned to his shirt, a brown book bag slung across his shoulder. He smiled in a friendly manner as soon as Rin made eye contact with him, earning a small wave and a shy smile from the small girl.

"Well hello there, are you one of Trunks' friends? You sure are cute!" Gohan said, his attention momentarily distracted from the two fighting boys. Before she had a chance to answer, a loud "ouch!" came from behind them, sounds of a struggle following suit.

It took a while for the teen to pry Trunks from Goten and to calm both of them down, but when Gohan finally did he ushered the three children inside and wasted no time at all in informing Bulma of the situation.

"I'm terribly sorry that Goten caused all this trouble Bulma, he's just been so rambunctious these days and the only person that can control him is my mother," Gohan apologized for the tenth time in a row, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I already told you Gohan, there's no need to apologize, boys will be boys after all. Anyway, you three go play while we sit and have some more tea," Bulma urged with a wave of her hand, flashing a smile at her old companion.

"Yeah, let's go play!" Goten cried, a huge smile lighting up his entire face. "Come on Trunks, I'll race you!" He ran with startling speed and agility, leaving Trunks behind in the dust.

"Woah, your friend's really cool!" she said wide-eyed, gaping in awe at the spot that Goten had just been standing in. "That was really fast, can you do that?"

"Of course I can, didn't I already tell you I can beat that goofball at everything?" he huffed, crossing his arms tightly around his chest. "Are you coming or what, you crybaby." He turned around and shuffled out of the room, not even waiting for her to answer.

"Hey don't leave me by myself!" she called out, getting annoyed at his irritability. Ever since Goten had arrived he'd gotten suspiciously grumpy. Rin wasn't accustomed to the way Trunks usually acted, and she had a rising feeling that he was always like that whenever he was around anybody other than herself. Her young mind couldn't fathom why that was, even though she felt like she really knew him after these couple of months.

She shook her head out and let out a puff of air, not wanting to waste more time in contemplating his every action. "I said wait up Trunks I'm coming!" she finally yelled, heading straight for his room. She was surprised to find that when she got to his door it opened right away, revealing her lavender haired friend.

"You sure are slow," he muttered, turning his body to the side so she could fit through the doorway.

"Whatever," she replied, sticking out her tongue and walking past him. "What are you playing Goten?" Rin was still very curious about the spiky haired boy that seemed to be the only other close friend Trunks had. She'd tried asking him about who he was when she saw a picture Bulma had of the two boys smiling together, but he'd just rolled his eyes and said it didn't matter.

"Oh well, Trunks let me play with his toy train and I'm the conductor and he's the passenger," Goten said, grinning from ear to ear. The boy looked like he'd never been happier in all his life, but then again, he'd looked like that since the moment Trunks had opened the door to his house.

"That's Rin, the girl I was telling you about the other day," Trunks said casually, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall. "She was kinda weird at first, but the more we talked, the more comfortable she became. She's pretty cool, once you get to know her." He smirked slightly at the light blush that came to her cheeks as he spoke, enjoying the opportunity embarrass her.

"Really Trunks? I wanna be her friend too! Haha, she looks fun," Goten smiled cheerfully, onyx eyes as wide as saucers.

"You can play with us if you want Rin, Goten won't bite. If he tries I promise I'll beat the snot out of him," he continued, ignoring Goten's words.

"O-Ok, but I want to be the rich lady that owns the train," she agreed. The three children had fun with one another for the rest of that day, and since then they had become inseparable.

/

(present day)

"Rin, school starts exactly one week from now and you haven't packed any of your things? Today's the day we're supposed to go drop everything off at your dorm!" an exasperated Miri called out from the foot of the stairs, firmly folding her arms across her chest and tapping her slipper-clad foot with impatience. She had no idea how Rin would survive an entire school year without her; Rin was about the most forgetful person when it came to important dates.

"Sorry about that Nana, it's just that I've been so distracted by Trunks and Goten's latest sparring sessions in the backyard that I guess time escaped me," Rin called back from her room, stretching her arms as she lifted herself off her bed. Despite her being a second year in high school, it was her first time going to public school. She had been homeschooled all her life, something Goten and Trunks always teased her about, so she was nervous about attending Orange Star High School to put it lightly.

"It's just my luck that this happens to be the year Orange Star decided to open their mandatory dormitories," Rin muttered to herself, grumbling as she raced back and forth across her room trying to find every article of clothing she owned. She wasn't much of a shopping enthusiast, but her grandmother insisted that she buy new clothes just about every time they went to the mall (which was often).

"Do you need any help?" an elderly voice inquired behind her, causing Rin to jump a little in startled stupor.

"Geez Nana how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? I swear, you're going to end up giving me a heart attack someday! Anyway, I would appreciate some help, I have more stuff then I thought I did," she said, handing the old woman an empty red suitcase. "I've never even worn half the clothes that are in my closet." She picked up a particularly unfamiliar lacy pink shirt and frowned a little. "When did I buy this? I hate fancy clothes."

"Oh that? The other day Bulma and I decided to go shopping for more, er, feminine attire for you. I guess I forgot to tell you," the old woman shrugged. Miri was well aware of the fact that her granddaughter wasn't into any sort of girl related thing thanks to spending all of her time with the two boys. It hadn't really concerned her in the past, but now that Rin had turned 16, she thought it was time for her to be hanging out with people of the same sex. She had tried to get her interested in all things feminine on her own, but after a painful day full of complaining and utter boredom on Rin's part, Miri realized an old lady just wasn't going to do the job. That was when she finally decided to allow Rin to attend the high school that Goten and Trunks attended, the only place Rin would finally meet girls of her age.

"Nana, you know I'm not into that sort of thing. I just don't see the need to wear such uncomfortable clothing when I can move around freely just fine in shorts and a t-shirt," she sighed, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. She knew her grandmother would prefer if she hung out more with girls her age, but Rin had never really had the opportunity to meet any because of all the time she spent studying and hanging out with her two best friends in the whole world. Personally, she was happy with things just the way they were, but she also thought it was her duty to make her grandma happy once in a while, which was why she had completely agreed to attend high school.

"I know darling, I know. Anyway, how about we get finished with this packing and we go on down to Bulma's house so you can tell Goten and Trunks the good news?" Miri smiled suggestivley, picking up the pace as she continued to place all of Rin's belongings inside the suitcase.

"Oh really? Thanks a bunch Nana!" she said, doubling her packing speed in a split second.

"What will I do with you and those two boys?" Miri sighed, chuckling to herself. Her smile quickly faded though, for she knew that both teenagers possessed more than just friendly feelings toward her, and she knew nothing good could come of the ensuing rivalry between the two demi-saiyans. Thankfully Rin was too innocent to have noticed anything yet, but it was only a matter of time...

/

"What? Wow how cool! I never thought I'd see the day when you'd finally loosen up and stop being so over-protective of Rin, Miri! Trunks will be so happy when he finds out!" Bulma practically squealed in delight when she found out that Rin was going to be attending Orange Star High School.

"Yea, I bet he will be," Rin agreed, taking a seat at the dinner table and pouring herself a glass of water. "Too bad he'll probably just ignore me at school though. He's always bragging about his reputation and how all the other girls and even some guys worship the ground he walks on. I doubt he'll want to be seen with the girl nobody knows. Goten on the other hand, also says his reputation is good; but he says he doesn't really care what other people think about him, so I guess he'll stick with me."

"Goten will stick with you for what?" a voice asked a little ways off, sounding slightly muffled behind the kitchen wall. A few moments later a tall blue-eyed teenage boy wandered into the open kitchen doorway, raising his eyebrows at his friend in expectation as he leaned against the adjoining counter.

"Oh Trunks! It's only you, I was a bit confused when I heard your voice. We were just talking about the trip we took to the mall the other day," Rin said evenly, dodging his question with practiced precision.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know that? Come on give me some credit, we haven't been friends all these years for nothing. I know exactly when you're hiding something from me, and I know for a fact that you hate shopping, so you can cut the crap already," Trunks replied bluntly, cracking the smile he only ever gave her as he neared the end of his sentence. "What's going on? And why is it that that raven haired baka is somehow involved and I'm not?"

"Hiding something? What are you talking about Trunks? I think you're kind of out of it today," she denied nervously, wondering how it was possible for him to be able to see through her so easily. They had known each other for eleven years, but Rin was pretty sure she'd gotten away with lying to him more than once.

"Do I look as stupid as Goten to you? My mother's a fucking genius for crying out loud! Just tell me already, I doubt anything's so important that you couldn't tell your best friend," he pressed, impatience already getting the best of him. Rin was used to all of the young Saiyan's impatience and refusal to have anything kept from him, though, so she took no offense in his less than polite way of speaking. The reason for her uncooperative attitude at the moment was because she had wanted both boys to be there when she announced the big news, but Trunks was making it a lot more difficult than what she wanted to deal with.

"Ugh, fine, I don't care anymore. I had planned to tell you when Goten arrived, but I guess that's not gonna happen right?" As soon as the words left her lips a loud slam alerted them of the arrival of Goten, thus relieving the already ensuing guilt that had been inching into her heart ever since she'd heard Trunks' voice in the hall.

"Rin! Trunks! What's up guys? Is the food ready yet 'cuz I'm starving!" an all too familiar voice exclaimed, it's owner showing up a second later, the smile on his face as radiant as ever.

"Thanks a lot genius, now I won't be the first of us to find out this apparently extremely important secret Rin is keeping from me," Trunks snapped, shaking his head in annoyance at the onyx eyed teen.

"Secret? Rin actually has something interesting going on in her life?" Goten asked sarcastically, ignoring the other male's irritation as well as the glare that Rin shot at him when he replied. He was used to both his friends less than pleasant tempers, and was quite adept at working his way around them.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Rin informed him, rolling her eyes when he smirked in response. "I was going to tell you guys that this year I'm going to be attending Orange Star High."

"What?! No way, how cool is that! I've waited forever to finally go to school with you! Man, there's so much stuff you need to know about high school and-"

"Huh, that's great. Congratulations." Trunks snapped suddenly, effectively cutting Goten off, voice lacking in any kind of emotion or interest. He pushed himself off of the wall and practically stormed out of the room, the sound of a door slamming following moments later.

"Trunks get your sorry ass back over here, what the hell is wrong with you!" Bulma called out angrily, pushing herself out of her chair and slamming down her blue cup. After apologizing to Rin she excused herself from the table and bounded after him, a vein visibly sticking out of her forehead.

Rin watched her go with an unreadable expression on her face, a nasty feeling slowly boring into her heart. She didn't know why, but a part of her had known that Trunks was going to react that way, although it did nothing to quell the painful stinging and confusion that was dealt to her heart.

"That asshole! What the hell did he ram up his ass to get all worked up over this? He's such a drama queen, I sware, I'll beat his face in for talking to you like that-"

"That's enough Goten," I warned before he could continue his angry rant, forcing him to calm down with my eyes. Even after his strange reaction I didn't want Trunks (or Goten for that matter) to get hurt over someone as meaningless as me. "He'll cool off in a bit and will be back to normal in no time." I was reassuring myself more than I was Goten, doubting things would really end up that way. Unlike every other time Trunks had gotten upset over something I'd said, this time his demeanor had felt different. Darker, somehow.

"Well I don't know about that..." Goten trailed off, a strangely knowing look flickering on his face for the smallest of moments before he quickly flashed his signature Son smile at me. "Let's go on over to your house for now, I'll help you pack. I'm sure you've got plenty of other things to worry about right now."

Before I could acknowledge that I'd even heard what he said at all I found myself being dragged out the door along with Nana, our every protest being cut short.

**Wow. Okay so this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, but I got carried away yet again. I'm thinking that I'll make this fic about 15-20 chapters long depending on where I intend for it to go... Anyway, enough with my ranting. How was the first chapter? Let me know by clicking that little review box right below this A/N ;3 I should probably be getting to sleep now, it's past 3 a.m... Love you all my dear readers! :D**


End file.
